


Oneshots Galore

by GabrielArchangelOfTheLord



Series: Smuts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace-Powered Orgasms (Supernatural), Bondage, Collar, Destiel - Freeform, Ill add as i go, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Restraints, Sabriel - Freeform, Slight Breath Play, Smut, Threesome, Toffee sauce, Toys, blindfold, destiel marble, mystery spot rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielArchangelOfTheLord/pseuds/GabrielArchangelOfTheLord
Summary: little one shots that  have bee prompts from the pages on facebook.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Smuts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033818
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22





	1. Christmas presents

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe a secret Santa gift exchange where Gabe give an inappropriate sexy gift and Sam is embarrassed but they end up using said gift in the broom closet/office/bathroom. Lo, Zoe this one is for you. xxx Hope you like it let me know what you think!!!
> 
> Please feel free to let me have it on any issues within this or any of my other works. 
> 
> It has been brought to my attention not everyone, including myself, knows/knew about this opt-in for work adjustments and criticism so this is me opting in. if you read this and you write, please pass this on, even if you don't want it just put an opt-out in the notes. 
> 
> So come on guys give me your worst, I need to improve on all my works and every day is a learning day. even you feel like being mean about it, maybe you have had too many of these errors today or you need to vent go on ahead my dude. 
> 
> If you feel I need a Beta, feel free to offer or link me somewhere to find one, at the moment I work with grammerly and the read-aloud function only.

“Hurry up Sammy! I wanna open pressies!” Sam dragged his slippered feet down the newly waxed corridor floor. His hair was disheveled and fluffy, his eyes were barely open, and he was following a bouncy hyped up archangel. Where the hell was his coffee? He could hear Dean talking with Cas as Gabriel went bouncing and shouting into the kitchen. “Dean Cassie Pressie Now!”  
“Quiet Pixie, its to early for you right now.”  
“Brother, at least allow coffee.” Gabriel’s shoulders slumped before snapping his fingers and magically depositing a large coffee in each of their hands. Sam stared at his mug before shuffling on into the library where Gabriel had poofed in a real tree, with tinsel and baubles, complete with a porcelain angel as a topper. Its golden wings and gown matching its painted golden hair. Sam chuckled, just like Gabriel to make it so he was on top of the tree.  
He heard Cas and Dean shuffling in behind him as he made his way to the bottom of the tree, he barely reached out to start distributing presents before Gabriel's smaller hand reached out and guided him to a chair and plonking him down into it. His hyperness had died down with what Sam could only call nervousness as he started passing out presents to everyone, the last one landed in Sam’s lap, “This one last Samikins!”  
With a nod he dived in to unwrapping each gift from Dean there was shaving cream and a tube of glue, “You’ll have to figure out what I glued.”  
It earned a groan from Sam which caused Dean to chuckle playfully, “No seriously Sam, there’s a proper gift in there somewhere.”  
It was the next one he opened, I combined present with Cas. As he pulled the paper back Sam recognised a book on angels, “We know you’ve been all crazy about learning everything you can so between us we searched out the best book we could.”  
Sam smiled at his brother and his angel before letting them open their own presents, he himself had gotten a gag gift, with the help of Gabriel, “Um Sam pink spray paint?”  
“You’ll have to figure out what I painted.” His smirk could Gabriel's best trickster smirk as he watched his brother think about it before he watched his brother scramble from the floor. It took a while before they all heard.  
“SON OF A BITCH SAM!!!!” he watched Gabriel's eyes twinkle as he fell over laughing, it was so nice to see… his brother came storming back in, “You better fix that, Bitch!”  
“Course I will Jerk.” Dean huffed and plonked down, practically on top of Cas before huffily ripping open another present, it turnout out to be a full valeting kit, “That’s to replenish the one you had before.”  
He watched his brother smile thankfully before remembering what his brother had done and huffed looking away. Cas pulled out a starter apiary, “Thank you Sam.”  
Sam watched hesitantly as Gabriel started rifling through his own present putting aside the ones from Dean and Cas and pulling out the one from Sam. Sam hadn’t known what to get the archangel who had everything, so he’d taken a chance on a book full of coupons. Ones he could use to ask Sam to do anything, literally anything. He watched Gabriel's face flare up with a bright blush before smiling and hiding them in his hoodie jacket. He gave a quick wink Sam’s way, but nothing was said.  
Sam decided he should start on his last present and pulled the paper open, as he uncovered the box he could feel his cheeks light up, oh. Sam cleared his throat as quietly as possible so as not to draw attention to himself and stood, “I’m going to put these away.”  
Without saying anything else Sam hurried out of the room, he managed to make it out the room without anyone noticing the predicament he was in and gave a sigh of relief as he started down the corridor. He didn’t make it very far before he was hauled into a little room. A broom cupboard really who? “What did you think Sammy?”  
Sammy gently placed his presents down before hiking the shorter man up into a filthy kiss. Gabriel was suddenly glad for the strong arms around his waist and hand tangled in his unruly hair. He could feel Sam’s hand around his waist slowly slide over the thin t-shirt he had on sending shivers down his spine. As Sam's hand grabbed his thigh and dragged him higher, making Gabriel hook his legs around Sam's waist, he let out a filthy moan as he felt Sam's arousal drag deliciously along his, “Sweet Jesus Sam!”  
He heard a low dark chuckle as he felt a hand disappear and a sharp ripping sound as a box to their left was ripped open. Gabriel knew instantly what Sam was doing, it made Gabriel wiggle against Sam which caused Sam’s hips to thrust shallowly against him. Gabriel wasn’t going to wait or make Sam put him down so with an almost silent snap of his finger and thumb he could feel the entire glorious length of Sam against him, along with feeling the shudder of the body against his.  
Sam buried his head in Gabriel's neck biting and sucking away at the sensitive flesh below his right ear. Just where he knew Gabriel would be unable to control his reactions as he felt his angel start shifting against him hoping for a little friction. Finally, Sam managed to get his little present free of its packaging and pulled back, “Gabe, Gabriel, lube we need lube.”  
Gabriel would have chuckled at how breathless Sam sounded but just willed a bottle against the small stack of presents before returning to his small rutting against the delicious feel of Sam's cock. It was when Gabriel felt a finger against his entrance did Sam go back to Gabriel's lips in the hopes of keeping his boyfriend quiet, “Fuck Sam please! Hurry up.”  
The circling digit slowed its pace but started dipping slightly inside causing a rumbling moan to shudder through Gabriel. It wasn’t long before Sam slipped an entire digit in holding it there enjoying the feeling of Gabriel sliding up and down the single digit trying desperately to hit his prostate, every time Gabriel shifted in a different direction sham moved his finger away. “Oh God Sam Please!”  
Sam gave a dangerous chuckle and slipped the small toy against Gabriel's entrance with a small rub against his entrance Sam slipped it in and with a flick of his fingers Gabriel arched and gave a keening wail. Sam could hear the small vibrations and he certainly felt them as he occasionally added a little pressure to the end of the toy, “That’s it Gabe, I want you to come just like this against me with this against your prostate, driving you insane. I want you to run against me just like that come on Gabe.”  
Gabe just made a sounded Sam took as a yes and he could feel the coiled muscles under Gabriel's skin shift as he rutted against Sam’s cock, every time he shifted backwards Sam’s fingers would add pressure to the toy making Gabriel cry out and shift forward. Sam stood there watching the ever-changing expressions on Gabriel's face, moaning along with him at the friction against him, hoping his legs would hold out long enough to watch Gabriel come against him.  
It wasn’t long as Gabriel's shifting body started moving faster and harder against him, before arching and crying out as he came. Sam captured Gabriel's mouth in a filthy wet kiss, all teeth and tongues as Gabriel's true voice started coming through. He whipped the toy out and slid in himself, slamming Gabriel's body against the nearest vertical surface, “Fuck, Sammy come on, fuck me!”  
Sam grunted and pounded into Gabriel's body at a brutal pace, his arms helping to bounce Gabriel on his cock. It was Gabriel's turn to watch Sam, “Come on Sam fill me with your come, I wanna feel it please Sam. “  
It was Gabriel's quick thinking as Sam’s knees gave out under his orgasm, Sam's bottom lip caught between his chewing teeth and a low vibrating moan filled the room. They landed in a strategically well-placed deck chair Sam's sweating face buried in Gabriel's neck kissing the deep dark bruises he didn’t remember putting there, “Fuck Gabe, best present ever.”  
“Samoose, we were supposed to use it on you!” came a slow sated chuckle from Gabriel Sam gave a barely-there head shake and just relaxed backwards, unwilling to move.


	2. Collared Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sam discovers he has a thing for silk panties, Gabriel teaches him how much fun bondage can really be. sweet food play because everything is better with chocolate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Nicole not chocolate sauce but i hope you enpoy!

They were the comfiest silky little things he had ever tried. He looked up in the mirror noting his light blush before eyeing the pretty purple lace in the mirror, he ran fingers along the silky hem letting a small moan slip through. He turned his head away and stared at the bed, he had set up restraints at the corners and laid a blindfold on the pillow. He couldn’t believe he had let Gabriel talk him into this. The purple silk panties were one thing, a thing he secretly enjoyed too much, but the restraints were new, and so was this new aspect of it. He had been contemplating asking Gabriel for a while but never knew how to start, luckily for him, he had been thinking about it so hard that Gabriel had taken it upon himself to introduce it to Sam.   
The other things that he had to the side was a collar and a bottle of thick sticky toffee sauce. He eyed them softly, Gabriel had said that it wasn’t something they had to do nothing was, but he was to pray to Gabriel when he was ready, restraints on if that’s what he wanted. Taking a deep cleansing breath Sam shift to the bed and picked up the collar, he fingered the leather softly before nodding to himself and slipping it around his neck. It felt smooth and not nearly as chocking as he had suspected it would, not that he was bothered about that aspect, he had been caught out by Gabriel once and he’d come quicker than a freight train.   
Next, he shifted to the bed and fingered the leather cuff closest to him. It took him longer to decide on this one, not entirely sure if he could deal with being restrained so easily, but after locking his wrist in and realising his could quite easily unhook the cuff from the length of leather cord attaching it to the bed frame he shifted into position and eased his ankles in to the cuffs at the bottom. Laying back he took a look at the blindfold barely hesitating before slipping it on in such away it wouldn’t take much to slip it the rest of the way before locking his wrists in.   
He lay there for a moment feeling and quickly enjoying the feel of lying there, silk and leather rubbing softly against his skin. He could feel his cock shift under the leather, and he gasped as the air hit the tip that was peaking about the hem, “Gabriel, please, I need you now.”  
Sam shifted his head, so his eyes were covered and didn’t hear Gabriel flutter in. but he did hear the whoosh of exhaled air. Whatever he looked like it obviously pleased Gabriel, “Please Gabriel, Please!”  
Gabriel shifted and Sam was sure he heard the dropping of Gabriel's trousers and shifted softly against the sheets, he could barely thrust from his position, but the small shift rubbed the silk just right along his shaft causing a small hitch in his breath.   
“Sam.” Hearing his name in a long drawn out moan caused another shift and gasp from Sam. “God, you’re even wearing the collar.”  
With barely a rustle Gabriel was there on top of Sam dragging his lips by his teeth and chewing slightly causing Sam's nostrils to flare as he took a deep hitch of breath, he was feeling all of his normal turns ons so much more than usual. Gabriel's hands were everywhere, or so it felt, and yet despite the now near constant shift of Sam's hips he couldn’t get again friction against Gabriel, just making the silk drag teasingly against his shaft, dragging near constant hitches and little breathy moans from Sam's throat. “Fuck Sam, do you know how hot you look right now, wriggling under me begging with your pretty body for me to fuck you, to do something. Don’t worry Sammy, I'm going to make you feel so good.”  
Sam nodded and moaned, “First Sammy, safe word.”  
It took a few long seconds for the words to click in his head, “Poughkeepsie, its Poughkeepsie!”  
Gabriel chuckled his fingers leaving the soft drag along the silk covered shaft that had caused Sam’s outburst. It felt like Gabriel was everywhere and then his tongue at least were against his nipples, Sam’s head was thrown back as a deep moan escaped his throat, dragged out by Gabriel's teeth clamping down around the puckered flesh, “What to do first, hmm? Not sure I can get over this collar Sam.”  
With that Gabriel's teeth changed course and headed for the edge of the leather around Sam’s neck followed by curious fingers that eased around Sam's arched neck and tugged at the buckle slightly tightening the leather just as Gabriel's teeth latched on to soft flesh below his Adams apple. Sam's explosive reaction, the arch of his back and the fuck that was forced into the room made Gabriel smirk animalistically against Sam's flesh.   
Sitting up he felt rather than heard the whine that Sam let loose at the lack of contact, but Gabriel eyed the sauce bottle greedily, oh yes he was going to enjoy this. He gripped the bottle and up ended it, flicking the cap he squeezed. The small gasp at the cold sauce hitting the skin of his nipples was just what Gabriel wanted to hear, “Yes Sam, I'm going to eat you alive.”  
He drizzled the sauce over to his other nipple down and around his belly button then stopped, he wasn’t sure if he was ready to remove the delicious panties Sam had decided on, he could always come back to the sauce, with a small nod Gabriel shifted again and dived straight in for Sam’s left nipple, his teeth scraping up the sauce and leaving pleasurable tingles in their wake, followed by an eagerly lapping tongue as Gabriel tried to clean every last ounce of sauce of off Sam’s skin.  
By the time Gabriel had shifted to Sam’s right nipple Sam was tugging fruitlessly on his restraints and begging Gabriel to fuck him, his hips thrust as much as they could against the soft silk and just a small hint of Gabriel's skin, which just left Sam feeling higher than he ever had before. Even Gabriel, who normally would be patient doing this, was feeling ready to just get on with it. He followed the sauce south, licking sparingly at the sauce around Sam’s navel and just aiming for the small puddle of pre-cum slowly sliding down Sam’s side. He lapped that and then the trapped head of Sam’s cock causing Sam’s his to jerk and a startled cry come from Sam’s lips. “Fuck Sam.”  
With a snap Sam was free of his restraints and on his hands and knees, his hips firmly ion Gabriel's grip making sure he couldn’t move and his panties just down far enough to leave his cock trapped but his hole bare to Gabriel's questing fingers. Sam's head snapped back with a moan and begged loudly for Gabriel to just get on with it. With another snap Sam was ready and Gabriel's cock followed swiftly causing Sam to moan happily and shift his knees causing another hitching whimper. Gabriel started moving slowly his hands moving along the expanse of Sam’s beautifully muscled back before gripping the back of Sam’s collar and pulling it backwards. The noise Sam made almost did Gabriel in and he slammed in making sure to strike Sam’s prostate hard, and that was it, the noise Sam made, the breathy garbled sound that elicited was enough to send Gabriel into a frenzy, his hips thrusting almost brutally against Sam, sending Sam to his elbows and his voice a pitch higher as he was sent higher. The small tug on his collar only helping him towards the edge that was fast approaching.  
When Sam came it was with his entire body locking down around Gabriel dragging them both over the edge collapsing them both down against the soft sheets and mattress. Sam tried to speak but his voice was hoarse from screaming, “It’s okay Sammy cuddle in, ill look after you. We’ll go for a shower and something to eat when you’ve come down.”  
"Made a mess on my panties." Sam almost sounded heartbroken it made Gabriel chuckle a little before dropping a soothing kiss against Sam's swollen lips.


	3. Interupted days can be more fun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Misti Kaake, who issued this prompt on FB.
> 
> ‘Sam is masturbating thinking he’s home alone, when Gabriel walks in on Sam who doesn’t notice. Gabriel then uses his magic to fuck Sam with a vibrator.’
> 
> Whilst crass, I kinda enjoy the idea of this prompt greatly, so here Misti, I hope you like it. This is only beta's by the read aloud function on word so not brilliant hopefully, this is what you wanted. xxx

Interrupted days can be more fun.

Sam walked around the bunker one last time to ensure he truly was alone; it had been a while since he had had time to himself and he was sorely looking forward to the peace and quiet. No loudmouth brother teasing him over his crush on Gabriel, no Gabriel flirting incessantly just to annoy Sam, because Sam was so sure that Gabriel only did it because it made Sam uncomfortable, more importantly no Dean and Cas eye fuck central. He swore that it only got worse when they got together.  
After making one last sweep through the library Sam, smiled and made his way to the suite of room she had found earlier that week, it had been while he had been searching for somewhere to hide for just a little peace, it had clearly been meant for a family and had never been used, as with most of the bunker the room was furnished but not something someone would find livable. It had furniture in each room, but every wall was magnolia, the furniture a dull brown colour. He imagined it was like every military room across the world.   
However, in this suite of rooms was also a family bathroom. A bathroom that included a stand-alone, claw footed, deep bathtub. Long enough even for his tall frame, which when he had spotted it had given him the sudden urge to lounge in there for eternity. This was his opportunity. Nobody to call him princess Samantha… Dean, or princess Moose… Gabriel or to wonder why one would wallow in water that was essentially their own body run offs… Cas.  
He’d selected a book and was determined to enjoy both a bath and a book at some point. But as he entered the suite there was something else, he had prepared for himself and they lay strewn across the bed he had made up especially for this. A variety of toys and lube were haphazardly thrown across the duvet as he had almost been caught red handed earlier the day before by his curious brother. It meant that Sam hadn’t come back down here for fear of someone guessing what he was up to.  
He stripped as he went, running happy, dancing fingers over his chest, enjoying the feel of a light touch before running them lower so they could slowly remove the silk sleep pants he donned just for this occasion. He secretly enjoyed the feel of the fabric against his skin but knew he could never let anyone, especially his brother, know that. Flopping back onto the covers he ran curious fingers over all the spots he had learnt over the years, it had been a while since he could take his time and work his way up to anything remotely mind blowing. Which is to say it had been a very long time since he could rush one out too, what with two almost always all-knowing creatures and one annoying brother floating almost constantly somewhere where they might hear him.  
He was well aware that even alone he could be somewhat vocal, but it had been even longer since someone had taken him and he had sat back and enjoyed the ride that would leave him a screaming, quivering, jellied mass of sated flesh, he daren’t take Gabriel up on any of his flirting for fear that the Archangel gone trickster wouldn’t have meant a single word he had spouted. It didn’t mean he couldn’t use these toys he had ordered secretly and his imagination. He had many vivid dreams and fantasies that he could pick from, just from the last few weeks with Gabriel under the same roof as them. It had led to some awkward situations for Sam, Gabriel reaching for something, bending down for something, basically anything that tightened his clothes or moved them in such a way Sam could see a sliver of skin had him going like a 16 year old boy.   
He eased some lube on to his fingers and slowly slid one down and over his balls, sliding it backwards and teasing his fluttering hole, he teased until he couldn’t any more before sliding home in one smooth thrust of his finger, causing a small gasp to escape his throat. He felt his back arch as he wiggled the digit trying to reach that one spot...  
One became two, two became three and small thrusts became a steady rhythm of his wrist and hand. He pulled it out slowly sliding back up over his balls causing a flutter in his breathing before sliding the slick fingers up his shaft before circling under his head causing a gulp and whimper as his neck arched taut. He grabbed the nearest toy and slid it home as his other hand continued to tease his stiffened flesh with light, teasing touches. His hands moved of their own accord as Sam's mind built up the fantasy of Gabriel.  
He could see in his mind’s eye Gabriel seeking him out and finding him like this, one leg up the other akimbo one hand thrusting the toy the other slowly teasing his hard cock and not even asking ‘by your leave’ before taking over with his grace, caressing his skin with it, taking over thrusting the toy, teasing him with it.  
He was so far into his fantasy he didn’t see Gabriel walk into the suite, his jaw on the floor as soon as he caught sight of Sam. If he could the only noise Gabriel would have been able to make would have been ‘guh’, but as it was, he was shocked silent. He had been back early from his little job in Idaho, some asshole Pagan groupie, looking for Sam to relieve some of the boredom being in the bunker always caused in him. Instead this is what he found. A beautiful sight and symphony of hot moose moans. It took mere seconds, and a whimper of his name before Gabriel was moving into action. Without giving himself away, read no clicking of fingers, he swapped the toy out for something that vibrated, Sam didn’t even react so lost in his little fantasy that he was shocked when the toy started to buzz.  
He cried out eyes flying open, landing immediately on Gabriel who smirked dangerously and then tapped his thigh, the toy increasing in speed with every tap. Sam’s spine arched sharply with a loud cry of Gabriel's name. The archangel smirked, this time with a snap he directed his grace over Sam's skin, teasing the places that made Sam scream relentlessly. He kept a small tendril of grace around the base of Sam’s cock. He didn’t want the show to end before he could get his physical hands on the beautiful moose.   
It was as Sam started to beg that Gabriel moved on to the bed besides Sam, “Oh Sammy, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.”  
Just as Sam went to reply Gabriel upped the vibrations in the toy and start to thrust it with his grace, “Fuck! Gabe! I thought…. I thought you didn’t, holy balls, didn’t want me that way.”  
The last was forced through a deep groan as Gabriel managed to hit his prostate head on causing Sam to tense and arch, “oh, Sam, of cause I want you that way, now I’m going to have you that way.”  
Sam cried out in lose as the toy was pulled out and thrown away. Gabriel pulled Sam over, so he was on top and aimed and thrust up causing Sam to quiver and cry out “Fuck me, Gabe please!!!”  
“I will Sammy, jeez, you’re tight, so tight even after a toy, fuck!” Gabriel panted and concentrated on Sam; he was not going to fall early, not before he had Sam an incoherent mess. He thrust again, “Come on Sam ride me like you mean it.”  
It took Sam a little while to find the right rhythm, it had been a long time since he had been in this position, college his addled brain supplied. But within minutes he found a short rhythm that had Gabriel punching his prostate almost everything thrust, causing Sam to get loud. Gabriel was captured by the many pleasured faces Sam was pulling. He could feel Sam's fluttering hole around his thrusting cock, it wouldn’t be long before Sam started begging to come, he couldn’t wait to feel the tight squeeze of Sam's hole around hi as they came.  
Sam’s thrust started becoming uneven and erratic, “Gabe, please, I need… please I need.”  
Gabriel released his grace from Sam causing him to arch and scream, Gabriel's tenor joined in his hips snuggly against Sam's and off the bed, as they collapsed back down, Sam landing headfirst in Gabriel's shoulder, Gabriel drew arms around the man over him. He heard an incoherent mumble and Gabriel gave a breathless chuckle and lifted Sam’s shoulder causing the younger man to eye Gabriel, he wasn’t expecting a chaste kiss to be placed against his lips and a soft, “sleep moose.”


	4. Mystery G Spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Rhonda Jones, who issued me with two tough challenges as promised the first of them.
> 
> ‘Basically, a pornographic retelling of mystery spot. But every time Dean is killed, Gabe causes an orgasm to hit Sam. The more horrific the death… the bigger the orgasm. Over and over for hundred days. ‘til that fateful day when Sam figures it out and corners Gabe in an Alley. But instead of knifing the trickster, the is some hard core raunchy, fence rattling sex happening.’

Sam’s eyes popped open as Heat of the moment blared from the bedside motel radio, he could just see in his minds eye his older brother bobbing along to the tune, it wasn’t just in his mind for long as he caught Dean sat on his bed tying his boot laces and bobbing his head, “Rise and shine, Sammy.”

“Dude. Asia?” Sam could still feel the edge of sleep clinging to his mind and eyes.

“You love this song, and you know it.”

“Yeah, and if I ever hear it again, I'm gonna kill myself.” Sam gave a small chuckle and a shake of his head as he watched Dean reach for the volume button and turn it up.

“What? I'm sorry. I can't hear you.” Sam watched his brother get up and feared for a second that his brother would break into shit airt guitar. It took another half an hour of Dean gurgling mouth, making girl joke at Sam with a bra and searching for his gun before the left for the local diner. Sam was beyond frustrated with his brother by this point as had been waiting at the door with bitch face firmly in place.

“Hey. Tuesday. Pig in a poke. Do you even know what that is?” Dean said as he sat down in the tan booth opposite Sam.

“Are you boys ready?” Came the waitress, she looked harassed and tired but was polite enough. Of course, Dean ordered the special, and Sam pancakes. When she walked away with their order Sam turned back to his brother as he started talking quietly.

“You got it. I'm telling you, Sam, this job is small fry. We should be hunting down Bela.” Dean was just as frustrated with this as Sam was, with his time counting down by the second both brothers were eager to find a way of saving Dean.

“Okay, sure, let's get on that. Where is she again?” Sam replied sarcastically, as eager as he was, he was also well aware of how Bela straight up vanished into thin air.

“Shut up.”

“I wanna find her as bad as you do. In the meantime, we have this. All right, so this Professor Dexter Hasselback was passing through town when he vanished.” Sam dived into what he had found through research, his last known location, family, what family had said about what the professor had been up to. Apparently, the local area was a ‘Mystery Spot’, which effective meant physics meant nothing. It wasn’t a lot to go on but the very fact of where he had disappeared had flagged this up as somewhere, they needed to investigate.

“Two coffees. Black. And some hot sauce for the Oh! Whoops.” The waitress arrived stilling their conversation, she’d laid down the coffees and was about to do the same with the hot sauce when her tired limbs had misjudged the balance of the tray she was carrying. “Crap. Sorry. Clean up!”

Breakfast went down smoothly and quickly after that, his brother complaining that this was just a tourist trap and it was only meant to break wallets not the laws of physics. Sam shrugged, he mostly agreed with his brother, “However, there are spots in the world where holes open up, swallow people. The Bermuda Triangle, the Oregon Vortex. For example.”

“Broward County Mystery Spot?”

“Sometimes these places are legit.” Sam and Dean walked down the street arguing over the lore and the whole situation, Sam accidently bumped into a pretty blonde as they went, Dean taking the opportunity to watch her hurry away, repeatedly. They passed a stuck desk with some mover, they waited till night fall and the place was closed before letting themselves in quietly. Walking in the door Sam tried to ignore the green black swirl decorations and pulled a reader out of his pocket, hoping for a simple ghost case.

He could practically feel Dean disapproving of the décor from the corner. He started bitching at Sam as someone came from a back room, shotgun in hand. A few seconds later and loud bang Sam was hovering over his brothers pale and bloodied body. What happened next was odd and surprising. It started with a small tingle in his lower back before spreading through his long limbs. He could feel his body react to the feeling and locked the groan behind his teeth given the company. Sam's body collapsed sated and panting, just as the room faded away to black.

“Rise and shine, Sammy.” ‘What?’ Sam thought as his eased up, the same music was playing and when he looked at the clock radio the date was the same too. He said the same words and moved into sitting up, feet on the floor as he watched Dean repeat the same thing from yesterday. “Oh, come on. You love this song and you know it.”

“What? I don't know.” Okay, What?

“You all right?” Sam decided to pass it of as a déjà vu dream and moved to get up.

“I had a weird dream.”

“Yeah? Clowns or midgets?” Sam landed a quick bitch face on Dean before following the same routine as, what he could swear was, yesterday. They went for breakfast, Sam picking up on the same conversations he had glossed over yesterday. Watched Dean mention the pig in the poke, followed by the waitress bringing coffee and dropping the hot sauce, in which Sam caught it. He had ordered nothing, more put out by repeat of events.

He tried to argue the point, the non déjà vu repeat of days point. Dean wasn’t getting it. Then mentioning going back that night, a repeat of the night before. Sam panicked, “Wait. What? No!”

“Why not?”

“Let's just go now. Right now. Business hours. Nice and crowded.” Sam panicked, he didn’t want to watch Dean die again, he was just glad the day repeated otherwise he would have lost his brother to hell.

“My God, you're a freak.”

“Dean!” Sam snapped exasperated. He watched Dean sigh and moved on ahead, agreeing to go now, walking faster than he should, he watched brother walk into the road without looking… and then he watched his brother fly over the top of some beige saloon. He could feel the tingle, same as before but this time it exploded across his muscles causing his to fall to his knees, moan making it out passed his teeth, his eyes closed but a small portion of his brain still focussed on Dean dying metres away before he felt it fade.

“Rise and shine, Sammy.” This time Sam knew what was happening. He knew something was messing with him. He didn’t know what but when he watched his brother bob off after fixing his laces, the same song playing in the background and the same date on the radio clock. He went through the motions trying to make sense of the small piece of information he knew he wasn’t going to tell his brother. Every time he died Sam was given an orgasm. 

“Hey. Tuesday. Pig in a poke.” Sam had spent the last 30 minutes or so trying to explain the Groundhog Day scenario to his brother, minus the small ending detail.

“Would you listen to me, Dean? Because I am flipping out.” And mentally he was flipping out more then it looked outside, he was well aware that whatever or whomever was doing this could end this just as abruptly as they started it and he didn’t want to make to much of a public fuss. “He'll take the special, bacon, coffee. Nothing for me. Thanks.”

“Sammy, I get all tingly when you take control like that.” Sam landed an impatient bitch face right at his brothers slightly concerned face. “Okay. Okay. I'm listening. So, you think that you're in some kind of a what? Time loop.”

Sam nodded, yes, he did. He hated the very thought of it, but he didn’t have a choice, faced with the facts, he was stuck in a loop. He watched Dean try to play it off and tell him to calm down, that alone caused Sam to snap. “Don't tell me to calm down. I can't. I can't, because… Because you die today, Dean. 

“Twice now, I've watched you die. And I can't. I won't do it again, okay? You're just gonna have to believe me. Please.” Sam couldn’t help the feeling of misty eyes, he didn’t need to watch Dean die for it to affect him greatly, despite the great orgasms at the time of death.

“All right. I still think you're nuts, but Okay. Whatever this is, we'll figure it out.” The next 20-30 minutes followed as the other two days did, walking down the street, a dog barking, bumping into the pretty blond and the desk that wouldn’t fit. “All right. We'll go tonight, get ourselves a nice, long look.”

“No, no, no. We can't. Why not? Because you I what?”

“I die there?”

“Blown away, actually”

“Huh. Okay. Let's go now.” Sam rushed forward, just in time to grab his brother away from the blind old man. Sam dodged his eyes away from his brother as he explained that no he did not look cool; he did in fact pee his pants. “Of course, I peed myself. A man gets hit by a car; you think he has control over his bladder?”

With that Dean looked both ways nervously before stepping out into the road and leading the way to the mystery spot museum. They posed as reporters for a sci-fi magazine, pretending to be there to find out if the spot was legit and to write a good review of the place. Sam quickly get frustrated with Mr Carpiak, the guy who owned the place to the point where Dean had to pull him away. They had been in there longer than they had realised, and it had begun to get dark.

“Let’s just make sure I don't die. If I make it to tomorrow, maybe the loop stops, and we can figure all this out.” Dean had seen how antsy his brother was his eyes flickering back and forth, “It's worth a shot. I say we grab some takeout, head back to the motel, lay low until midnight. All right, good. Who wants Chinese?”

Sam watched the dust settled from the dropped desk before the tingle exploded across his system, this time his could feel the burn in his limbs and the uncomfortable feeling of coming into his boxers but it didn’t make the feel of the orgasm any less amazing.

“Rise and shine, Sammy.” That was it, Sam knew he couldn’t deal with this.

“You say I order the same thing every day, right?” Sam nodded and agreed, he watched his brother catch the attention of the waitress to get sausage. Just as he watched his brother be smug over the change it changed to choking noises, the tingling started early but sustained for much long blooming into what Sam would describe as a lazy orgasm.

“Rise and Shine Sammy!”

“You mean, we can't even go out for breakfast?” Dean shouted from the shower.

“You'll thank me when it's Wednesday.” Sam replied looking around for any potential hazards. Listening to his brother grumble, until what he heard was distinctly not a grumble, but the surprised scream of a fall followed by a sickening crunch.

The tingling started before Sam could even check on his brother. The slow orgasm letting him know that yes Dean was dead.

“Rise and Shine Sammy!”

“Do these tacos taste funny to you?” Sam groaned, yep there was the tingling starting up his spine causing him to arch against the seat back. He didn’t know whether to be horny constantly due to these untouched orgasms or disturbed by the timing. 

“Rise and Shine Sammy!”

Sam didn’t even know what happened, but the tingling started unexpectedly, there was no way Dean could have hurt himself looking in the mirror, then he heard the electricity and sighed. The orgasm hit his system hard wracking body with tremors and causing a small litany of moans to escape.

“Rise and Shine Sammy!”

He was determined to find out what the hell what going on, which meant finding there way back to the mystery spot building, ensuring Dean's safety, making sure he stayed with a tied-up Mr Carpiak. He was taking the walls down piece by piece with the buildings fire axe when Dean decided that it was time to stop before Sam realised he had imbedded the axe in Dean and the feeling of cuming in his shorts following him in to the fade into that morning.

“Rise and Shine Sammy!”

“Hey. Tuesday. Pig in a poke.” Dean watched Sam place a set of keys on the table, his face a picture of exhaustion and defeat. “What are those?”

“The old men. Trust me. You don't want him behind the wheel.” The face Sam made just made Dean curious. Sam watched Dean order before turning to Doris and saying, “Hey, Doris. What I'd like is for you to log in some more hours at the archery range. You're a terrible shot.”

How do you know that?” she looked confused and a little flabbergasted, Sam didn’t even want to remember that particular ‘episode’. He turned back to Dean as his brother tried to put everything together. 

“Jeez. Aren't you grumpy?”

“Heh. - Yeah, I am. You wanna know why?”

“Why?”

“This is the hundredth Tuesday in a row I've been through and it never stops. Ever. So yeah, I'm a little grumpy. Hot sauce.” They watched Doris come back over, coffee and hot sauce on her tray. They bother watched as it tipped, and Sam caught it. “I knew it was gonna happen, Dean. I know everything.

“You don't know everything.”

“Yeah. I do.”

“Yeah, right.” Sam joined in as Dean said these words. As he did with everything else Dean said to try and prove him wrong. “Nice guess. It wasn't a guess. Right, you're a mind reader. Cut it out, Sam. Sam. You think you're being funny, but you're being really childish. Sam Winchester wears makeup. Sam Winchester cries his way through sex. Sam keeps a ruler by the bed. Every morning, when he wakes up Okay. Enough”

“That's not all. Randy, the cashier? He's skimming from the register. Judge Meyers? At night, he puts on a furry bunny outfit. Over there. That's Cal. - He's gonna rob Tony on the way home.” Sam knew everything in this backwater town. All the dirty little secrets. Or at least he thought he did until Dean proved him wrong and talked to the one person Sam hadn’t. the victim’s daughter. He should never have left Dean alone, he realised this when the tingling started, he turned just as the felling crept over his spine causing his eyes to close in ecstasy. He opened them just in time to see Dean dead by dog. 

“Rise and Shine Sammy!”

They spent their time at breakfast discussing the victim. The debunker extraordinaire, how he had been caught out by a mystery spot. “You're right. It is just deserts.”

Thy got up to leave when something caught Sam's eye. Instead of maple syrup sitting on the counter, it was strawberry. “What's wrong?”

“Guy has maple syrup for the past hundred Tuesdays. All of a sudden, he's having strawberry?” Dean looked confused, why couldn’t a guy have strawberry? Sam almost le tout an exasperated sigh at his brother. “Not in this diner. Not today. Nothing in this place ever changes. Ever. Except me.”

The orgasm took both Sam and Dean by surprise, Sam because Dean was alive and Dean because he had never seen it. It was the strongest yet, shaking his limbs and making them jelly.

Rise and shine, Sammy. 

“So, you think you're caught in what again?” Sam couldn’t take his eyes of the back of the man’s head. Nothing was out of the ordinary, and yet Sam knew. He knew what this was now. 

“Eat your breakfast.” He turned away and watched the man leave out of the corner of his eye before grabbing a brown paper bag from beside him, “stay here Dean!” 

“What's in the bag?”

“I said stay there Dean. And don’t touch anything!”

Hey! Hey! I know who you are.” Sam said as he grabbed the suited man pushing the stake up against the man’s throat, “Or should I say what?”

“Oh, God. Please, don't kill me.” The man tried to plead his case, but Sam was so sure now, he put pressure on the stake and shook the man in his hold.

“It took me a long time, but I got it. It's your m. o. That gave you away. Going after pompous jerks, giving them their just deserts. Your kind loves that, don't they? There's only one powerful enough to do what you're doing. Making reality out of nothing, sticking people in time loops.” Sam shook him again watching the fear flit across his face, pretty sure that it was all an act. “In fact, you'd pretty much have to be a god. You'd have to be a trickster.”

“Mister, my name is Ed Coleman. My wife's name's Amelia. I got two kids. I sell ad space.”

“Don't lie to me! I know what you are. We've killed one of your kind before.” Sam almost choked as the man in front of him morphed into the trickster from the college. 

“Actually, bucko, you didn't.” Sam didn’t know whether to kill him or snog him. On one hand he had the hots for him before they knew what he was and on the other he had been made to orgasm every time his brother died. It had been frustrating and annoying. The smirk sealed the deal, he dropped the blood covered stake and pulled the trickster in close slamming their lips together. The chain link fence behind the trickster rattled quietly and Sam pressed them into it. 

He grabbed the trickster god by his thighs and heaved him up, biting his lip hard drawing a groan from the smaller man. He made the man wrap his legs around his waist, “I want rope, clothes gone and time frozen. Now!”

The trickster didn’t even flinch, a snap echoed through the alley ways and Sam locked his knees out against the feeling of skin on skin, “And you better be well prepped, or this could get ugly.”

He dragged the trickster’s arms behind himself and tied them off with the rope before easing those fingers into the not so surprisingly slick hole of the trickster. He felt it flutter under his fingers tips before he eased a finger in with no resistance. He dragged the man’s lips back to his own and completely, brutally dominated the kiss that followed. By the time they pulled away Sam had 3 fingers pounding the fluttering hole.   
He pulled them away and eased himself in the vacated space. He didn’t even pause, causing the trickster to cry out and begin to join in the rhythm Sam was setting, “you better not pull something like this again, Loki.”

Said being didn’t even have time to flinch at his name use before Sam was pulling him down into his thrusts with a grunt. Jeez did this human have some power behind his thrusts, Loki could feel himself getting closer to the end.

Sam felt and heard the fence rattle as he fucked up into Loki’s pliant body, causing the smaller man to cry out a plea, “Please, I want to cum!”

“Maybe I should let you.” Maybe he shouldn’t leave unspoken, but Sam couldn’t be cruel after all the orgasms the deity had given him in the last 103 days. He grabbed the tied wrists and pulled at the same time he grabbed a handful of hair and making the deity arch his neck where Sam sank his teeth causing Loki to scream out as he came hard. Sam could feel the fluttery hole grip around his cock like a vice and the familiar feeling creep up his spine. He eased into this orgasm gratefully, locking his knees out so he didn’t give out under the weight.

It took a few minutes before Sam could disconnect and pull away, “You better not pull any more shit like this, or there won’t be a repeat.”

He felt his clothes materialise around him just as the world faded away. 

Sam woke with a grin; different music was playing in the background and Dean was safe and sound. He leapt form his bed and pulled his older brother into a deep bone crushing hug. Glad that he wouldn’t have to face that again.

And if he secretly hoped Loki would pop in when Dean was gone for some fun, then no one needed to know.


	5. Rowena and the marble fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Rhonda Jones, 
> 
> A drunk Dean and Cas decide to be naughty in the local cemetery. what they didn't know was they were getting dirty o top of a witches burial ground. Rowena might have been buried alive, but she refused to let the drunk humans get away with desecrating her space. she had just enough mojo to perform a simple spell and turns them to stone... Seconds away from cumming, that had been hilarious to her. After a month of searching, Sam finally finds Dean and Cas' marbled mess. He figures out what happened when he examines the history of Rowena McLoed. Sam pleads with the her to let the two horny idiots go. Rowena agrees but has a few stipulations for the tall drink of water to fulfill.  
> 1\. release her.  
> 2 find the bastard archangel who did this... Gabriel.  
> 3\. And well... it had been several hundred years since she got some action too and sam was just her type.  
> … Thing was so was Gabriel.
> 
> Translations at top and bottom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I know what he was doing, having gay sex on my grave like a child.  
> ** release me. find the bastard archangel that did this, and I want a little fun myself.  
> *** He is, in fact, in love you with you stupid.  
> **** rule three was some fun, I think I want both of you for my fun. one night only.

“Come on Cas, it’ll be fun!” murmured the dirty blond wo got out of the driver’s seat of a beautiful, sleek, black 1967 Chevrolet Impala. He shot a beautiful yet cocky grin to the dark haired, uncomfortable man the stepped from the passenger side, “I mean, sure it’s a touch creepy but, you’re a freaking angel and I hunt this shit for a living.”  
“Dean.” Came the gravelly reply of Cas, he didn’t need to, but he pulled his beige over coat just a bit tighter. He had his grace to keep him warm but a few habits from his time as a human being had stuck with him. The afore mentioned Dean could hear the disapproval in his partners voice as he stalked to the boot and grabbed a canister of salt, “We shouldn’t be doing this.”  
“Please Cas, we’ll take the salt… Please.” Dean watched Cas tilt his head slightly to the left, a signal to Dean that he was at least considering it even though he didn’t quite understand why. The night was clear with a slight chill in the air. The moon was waxing towards full and lit the night sky like a giant night light, eclipsing the surrounding stars. It made Dean feel slightly relaxed and happy to be out with his best friend and boyfriend.  
The reason why they were out so late in the location they were at, oh did they not mention? They’re in a graveyard, or not far from it anyway. It wasn’t far from their bunker turned home in a little place called Lebanon Kansas, Dean’s little brother Sam was back at the bunker researching and attempting to find out everything he could about their next case but Dean was determined to spend a little quality time with Cas that didn’t involve his brother down the corridor. He wanted to make Cas scream out his name, but he couldn’t do that where he knew he might get ripped for it later, hence the field trip.  
Dean walked around the rear of the car towards a still uneasy Cas, taking his hand as he walked past and led the recalcitrant angel behind him towards a particular gravestone. It was for one Rowena MacLeod. According to the symbol on her grave, a circle with a three pronged design overlapping it, she was a witch, one that had been caught and executed in the middle 1600s. Dean had never liked witches but messing with a dead one tickled his sense of humour.   
He dragged Cas over, ripping his over coat off and laying it on the floor. “Come on Cas don’t bail now. I’m horny as hell!”  
With that Dean smashed his lips into the slightly chapped lips of his boyfriend before dragging him down on top of him. With the surprised moan that escaped Cas Dean found hands and grace everywhere causing Dean to wriggle in the dry grass. He loved it when Cas used that trick. He loved it even more when, “Fuck Cas!”  
When he did that…. That being Cas had unbuckled and removed Dean's jeans to his ankles, effectively tying them together, and swallowed him whole. Being an angel meant he didn’t have a gag reflex. Dean cried out again when he felt Cas swallow followed by a slightly cold wet finger breach his twitching hole. It didn’t take very long before Cas was flipping Dean and sliding home with a groan.  
Dean was near incoherent by the time Cas set a punishing pace hitting his prostate like a missile every time he bottomed out. 

Rowena MacLeod had spent the last 400 years sleeping peacefully in her comfy coffin. She had been caught unawares by an Archangel in hiding, she had cursed him thinking he was human, but got the shock of her long life. He had cursed her to be trapped in her coffin until released, or dead. She had frozen her systems long before meeting him, effectively meaning she lived yes but she didn’t need to breathe or eat like a normal human, which meant sleeping away the centuries was easy. It wasn’t until one night, she didn’t know when, that her slumber was interrupted. Using astral projection, she stood beside he grave sight and watched a pretty blonde get it from a handsome, from what she could see, angel.  
Scowling Rowena incanted, “duratus in pictura decorabat.”  
She watched as their love making peaked, a cry on each of their lips, the blonds head thrown back  
Ecstasy as they turned to beautiful white marble. Rowena smiled and slid his astral form back down to her body. She could sleep for a while now. No doubt someone was likely to come plead for them, but she would sleep until then.

Sam was panicking, Dean had never said where they were going, and he wasn’t answering his phone. It had been 12 hours since his brother and lover had disappeared for what could only assume was some dirty loud sex where he couldn’t hear it, which was almost a god send. It wasn’t like Dean AND Cas to go AWOL. Which meant something had happened, something bad.  
It took him another 3 weeks before he even risked calling in the only person, he knew would be able to help him. In the meantime, he had literally searched the surrounded area until he had collapsed from exhaustion in his borrowed ford truck. “Gabriel, I need your help.”  
He was only reluctant because he was well aware, he couldn’t control his body or crush around the little archangel who could, and Sam was sure that Gabriel knew it too. “Hello Sambarino!”  
“Hello Gabriel.” Came Sam's best impression of Cas greeting Dean.   
“Whatsit you need Gigantor?” Sam landed an impatient bitch face at the angel/demigod. Just coz he was pretty sure he was in love with the angel didn’t mean the man couldn’t annoy the piss out of him.   
“Dean and Cas, they’ve been gone for 3 weeks.” Gabriel's eyebrow cocked as he glanced up and Sam. Well that certainly was interesting, wasn’t it? Disappeared with no sign to anyone. Sam watched as Gabriel processed and then turned inwards as he tried to find his brothers grace.  
“they’re in a graveyard bout 10 miles down the road.” Gabriel said, a frown still clear on his face, his golden eyes troubled as he moved towards Sam, “However something isn’t right, hold on.”  
With that they disappeared from the bombsite that had been the bunkers war room. Sam had been too focussed on finding his wayward brother than tidying up behind himself. He had to steady himself when they landed, it took a second for his vision to stop spinning. By the time he could focus on his surroundings Gabriel was on the floor in tears, howling at the sight before them.   
Sam took a second to study the marble design in front of him, when it hit him what and whom it was, he slammed his eyes closed and groaned, he had not needed to see that, “Gabriel! Fix it!”  
He looked at Gabriel from between his long fingers, said angel was pounding the floor trying to breath and every time he even got close, he looked again and was back to peals of laughter. Sam almost groaned for a different reason, Gabriel was beautiful on a good day but when he smiled or laughed it had Sam's knees weak and his vocabulary limited to small turned on noises. He coughed and turned away glaring at the marble. He eased around it to get a better look at the grave and suddenly realised what had happened. With a put-upon sigh Sam knelt next to the headstone, “My apologies Rowena MacLeod. My brother is an idiot.”  
This made Gabriel fall over backwards, laughter never lessening. Sam sighed and shook his head before muttering under his breath, “Sometimes I wonder why I like you, idiot.”  
He turned back to face the headstone, “please let them go, I promise to keep them away from you from now on.”  
“Howfur dae ye suppose that'll save yer eejit brother?” Came a smooth Scottish lilt from behind him. Sam twirled around to find a beautiful red head stood before him, her body was in case in a simple black, silken dress. Her bright red hair, coifed ad perfect atop her head. “Ah ken whit he wis daein', huvin bufty throwing a sausage up a close oan mah kist lik' a bairn.*”  
“I am so sorry. He’s never been a fan of witches. Guess he should have done his research.” Sam half shrugged with a grin. He turned back to the howling archangel, “Gabriel get yourself together!”  
“How come is he howling lik' a banshee?” Sam glared and turned to the witch.  
“Because he’s a child too. I think he enjoyed your prank.” Sam grunted as he kicked Gabriel's ankle. He was ready to stalk away if it hadn’t had been for the gorgeous witch currently engaging his attention. That and he had to get her to turn his brother and angel back to living flesh. “Meet Gabriel the archangel and Loki the Trickster. The idiot.”  
He watched Rowena’s face light up at the name, oh well there goes that then. His hope of either Gabriel or Rowena. Let’s face it Gabriel was always going to go for the hot redhead of the moose that was Sam. Or so Sam thought, he hung his head slightly, “Do you mind releasing my brother, its disturbing to have to look at him like that.  
“Aye bit ah hae a few conditions.” Sam nodded, putting his full attention on the little witch, he could see a gleam in her eye that he wasn’t sure of, “Release me. Fin' th' bas archangel that did this 'n' a'm waantin' a bawherr fin masell.**”  
“Sorry, we will release you how do we do that? And which archangel, coz unless it was this one you are out of luck.” Rowena smiled and Sam knew it was this one, which meant that maybe Sam would have to save Gabriel's ass from a witch. Great.   
“Ye release me by getting him tae undo his enchantment.” Sam nodded and booted Gabriel harder, he grunter and complained, his laughter magically disappearing.  
“Fix your mess, Gabriel and get my brother back! Now Gabriel!” Sam sulked off, he hated this when did he become the reasonable, adulty one. Seriously. Gabriel sat up straight when he noticed the witch’s form.  
“AH, Rowena, learnt your lesson?”  
“Aye.” Gabriel nodded and snapped, sliding the statue over and making a passage for the witch to climb from. Her astral form and body merged before his eyes, as she tidied herself, he caught her eyes and indicated the statue. She huffed with a smile and muttered the counter curse. Sam could hear the sounds of climax from where he was, and he screeched.  
“Dean get your clothes on. I’ll see everyone back home, Rowena if you want to come, catch a lift with one of these idiots.” They watched as Sam stalked away. Dean could hear his cars distinct rumble before cursing. He couldn’t believe his brother had hot wired his baby. He was going to kill him. He felt a shimmer and realised Cas had clothed him with a chagrined look on his brow, he hated upsetting Sam. After the years they had spent so close knit it irked Cas when Sam was miffed with them. Although, he could understand under these circumstances. Gabriel chuckled, snapping his fingers so everything was back in place before transporting everyone back to the bunker, “Leave Sam so sulk for a while. He has been quite worried about you, so much so he ran me. The one he likes least to find you. You have been gone for over 3 weeks, close to a month and you were there because you decided to fuck on a witch’s grave.”  
Dean blushed a little and nodded, before he heard, “He is, in fact, in loue wi’ ye glaikit.***”  
Gabriel faintly heard Dean asking Cas what she said, but he was too busy focussing on what she had said, Sam was in love with him… how the... what? “He said sae.”  
Gabriel nodded, “Rule three wis some fin, ah think a'm waantin' baith o' ye fur mah fin. Yin nicht ainlie.****”  
It was that moment that Sam stomped down the wrought iron staircase from the door leading into the bunker. Sam through Dean a set of keys with an eyebrow before turning towards the witch, “rule three?”  
“She wants both of us Sam. For fun.” Great, his biggest dream and worst nightmare all in one. Maybe he should never have left them along, but he had needed time to collect himself away from his brother. He could see the eagerness in Rowena’s eyes and the hidden want in Gabriel's, what had she said to him? “I’m up for it if you are.”  
Sam nodded and jerked his head down the corridor, “I’ll get a sound barrier out up. Come on you two. A deal is a deal.  
Sam barely made it through the door when Gabriel's mouth was on his, he could feel Rowena’s long nails run over the skin just below his shirt as her painted red lips teased along his neck. He shuddered out a moan, almost relying on Gabriel to keep him standing, the initial onslaught of sensation was enough to send his body into happy quivers. It had been so long he had almost forgotten what it felt like.  
He heard a snap and felt his clothes disappear, it wasn’t until he felt Gabriel and Rowena crowd in closer that he realised they were also naked. He shuddered again at the feel of Gabriel's head nudging his own cock and Rowena’s delicate fingers easing down and around to just tease above his pubic bone, causing him to thrust up against Gabriel's stomach. He could feel himself being manhandled by the two as if they were silently communicating. He felt his bed and then they were on him, Rowena on his left and Gabriel on his right, his full functions had been fizzed out and shut down he could barely get his arms to surround their waists let alone let out anything that wasn’t a moaning noise.   
Gabriel smirked against Sam's skin as he indicated down at Rowena, she nodded and followed his lead. We a quick smirk at each other, one wrapped their mouth around Sam’s head and the other around his balls sucking them in and making a dirty slurping noise. Gabriel slurped against the head of Sam’s cock noisily, tonguing the slit and groaning at the taste given to him. Sam tasted amazing. “doo you wanna work for the show or get it on the road?”  
Rowena cocked an eyebrow, “Git it oan th' road.”  
Gabriel nodded and snapped his fingers, he heads Sam gasp and felt more then heard Rowena’s purr. He eased Rowena up the bed, and she pulled Sam over her, bring his mouth to hers, encouraging him to get a little more involved. By the sound of it, Sam's brain had somewhat gained some cells back as he teased her entrance with his cock. Gabriel watched Sam's cock slide slowly into Rowena before climbing behind Sam. Thrusting home, caused a chain reaction, Rowena cried out at the feeling of extra pressure, he could feel Sam's groan through his sternum to spine connection, he also felt Sam flutter around him as he gave an experimental thrust before pulling back slightly, “Come one Sam, I want to watch you fuck yourself on me, while you fuck Ro into a jabbering mess.”  
He gripped Sam's hips and started up his rhythm, an ease glide forward and back until Sam got the hang of the sensations assaulting his senses. At which point he could feel Sam go for it, he could tell by the angle of Sam's shoulders he had one of Rowena’s nipples in his mouth teething and sucking at it, causing her to cry out. The slow slide along his own cock was torturous, he knew none of them was going to last long at this rate, especially so when he felt Sam shift the cry out, “ Fuck Gabriel please, fuck me, I need you to fuck me hard.”  
With that admission Gabriel's grip turned firmer and pulled Sam back hard on to his cock, before thrusting the both forward hard. He pounded at Sam's hole like a mad man, allowing only enough room for Sam to fuck Rowena. He smirked and touched a hand to both of his companions and sending out a jolt of grace, he heard Rowena’s cry of completion and felt Sam shudder as his walls squeezed down on him. Sam threw his head back, his neck taut as he tried not to come. He felt himself slip free of Rowena as Gabriel hoisted his hips all the way back on to Gabriel's cock.   
This almost gave Gabriel free reign with his hands and where his hands touched, little jolts of grace followed before Sam was coming in Gabriel's arms, hole clamping around Gabriel's cock, feeling Gabriel fill him up as he decorated Rowena’s pale stomach below him.   
They collapsed on the bed in a huge bundle of limbs and hair. It wasn’t until he was almost asleep that Sam realised his bed was so much bigger, but it was his last thought before sleep claimed him.

The next morning found the bed empty by one, Rowena had gotten up and out before the boys woke up. She had left a note and slipped from the bunker with a smile. The sex had been worth it. She was glad shed left a small truth spell on the room. That would certainly liven up their morning and clear the air a little. She smirked and teleported away, yes very interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I know what he was doing, having gay sex on my grave like a child.  
> ** release me. find the bastard archangel that did this, and I want a little fun myself.  
> *** He is, in fact, in love you with you stupid.  
> **** rule three was some fun, I think I want both of you for my fun. one night only.


End file.
